A merchant may provide an online e-commerce marketplace for the purchase of a variety of products by customers. The products might include physical products that are shipped directly to customers and/or digital products that customers download from the e-commerce marketplace. Products may be made available for sale by a number of sellers, with multiple sellers offering the same product. The sellers may provide details regarding the products they have for sale to a merchant system. The product details are utilized to generate product listings for the products on the e-commerce marketplace.
The product details provided by a seller might include values for various attributes of a product, such as a unique identifier for the product, a title and description of the product, and the purchase price for the product. The product details may then be utilized to generate product listings in a product catalog. The product listings are made available through the online e-commerce marketplace for searching and browsing by customers wishing to purchase the corresponding products from the sellers.
For a variety of reasons, it is possible for multiple product listings to be created in a product catalog that correspond to the same product. Having multiple product listings for the same product can be confusing to consumers and negatively impact the customer experience provided by an e-commerce marketplace. Moreover, a large number of duplicate product listings for the same products can also cause prices on the e-commerce marketplace to be higher. Higher prices may discourage customers from visiting an e-commerce marketplace.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.